


Alone

by Zivandre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Angst, Depression, Poetry, depressed, forget, forgotton, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: Simple piece of poetry, written in one of my moods.





	Alone

Do you have any idea what it means to be alone? 

To feel that if you disappear, people will forget you exist?

Have you ever stepped back to wait, just to see if anyone notices you're gone?

I do.

The more and more you wait, the easier the blow becomes.

People live, People die.

No one is ever truly remembered. 

The world spins around you, while you remain still.

Everything becomes blurred around the edges.

You'll soon forget yourself.

I am.

Everyone around you is selfish.

In the end, they will always only care about themselves.

People will slowly forget your voice.

Your face.

Your favourite book.

They will forget you.

You'll be a bleak distant memory that they slowly lose focus on.

And one day, they'll be forgotten too.

I'm who?

 


End file.
